Will's Back In Action
by grsun
Summary: Will Scheuster is taking over the McKinley high glee club and tries to recruit members to join the club.
1. Will

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee or any characters portrayed in any of my writings!

This is my first writing. I have never done any sort of writing other than compositions in school when I was like 10 lol. I know it's kind of short but as it's a start, I didn't want to overwhelm myself or you readers. So here goes...! I hope you enjoy, please review (don't be too harsh hehe)

* * *

Will Scheuster is an ordinary teacher at McKinley High. Having heard that there was an opening for a glee club director, as the last director quit to go to another show choir, he decide that he would take over the unpopular club and make a come back. Will, himself, was a member of the glee club when he attended McKinley and was ecstatic at the thought of him carrying a group of students to success. He immediately went to speak to Principal Figgins about acquiring the position and was successful.

_"What can I do to get some kids involved...?"_ Will thought to himself as he lay on his bed. The other half of the bed cold as he remembered his ex-wife Terry. The thought of her disgusted him and he then realised, he wanted an all boys club.

He sat in silence until the name of their group popped into his head...

_"The NewDerections!"_

Will was confident that this would encourage some of the male students to join with his play on words that none of the other adults seemed to understand. However, it was unsuccessful as only one student signed up, Kurt Hummel.

After venting his frustration of no one but Kurt joining the club with his best friend and football coach Ken, Will went to the locker room to put up some sign up sheets as Ken suggested. While doing so, Will couldn't believe his ears, as a heavenly voice came from the back half of the locker room. This was where the showers were located. He slowly walked closer and closer to see who was responsible for his raising his pores. Upon bending the corner, Will shifted backwards as to not be noticed and standing there he peaked to see. There stood Finn Hudson, football star of the McKinley High Titans, taking a shower while using the shampoo bottle as a microphone.

_"Am I dreaming...?"_

Will thought to himself, while his eyes glanced at the ground. He stood there in disbelief that he was standing watching a student take a shower, not to mention, a male student. He was startled by a sudden unexpected movement in his pants as he became aroused due to the situation.

_"What's going on? This isn't natural..."_

Will was very confused as to what he was feeling.

_"I haven't felt this way since I was in high school and even then it wasn't this intense... Ok maybe it was but I had Terry to see about that"_

He tried pressing down on it to see if it would go away but even through his jeans, touching just made things worse.

_"Ugh! This sucks. Has it been that long that this is what I've come to... Terry has only been gone a few weeks... That isn't that long... But then again, we didn't do anything for a time before that"_

From pressing down, Will changed to a firm grasp on his pants, holding his now fully erected friend.

_"What am I doing?!"_ He thought as he took a few steps closer, now being visible to Finn and anyone else if there was anyone around.

_"You could get fired for this... Just turn around and walk out"_ but he kept walking, taking one step at a time, closer and closer to Finn until he was arm's length away from the completely nude student.

_"Great now the bottom of your pants and shoes are soaked Schue!"_ But when he looked up, his now soaked clothes were the furthest things from his mind as he licked his lips and watched the water droplets trickling down Finn's back from his head, down to his hips and between his cheeks.

He took one last step until he was directly behind Finn and pressing the front of his body on the student's back. He placed his hands around Finn and hugged him, noticing that Finn didn't even flinch from the sudden touch of someone behind him. He then pressed his lips on the back of Finn's neck and slowly began kissing the back and sides of Finn's already wet neck.

_"Mr. Schue"_ Finn moaned as his neck was caressed by Will's tongue.

_"Oh, Mr. Schue"_ Finn continuously said until he shouted it, startling Will.

Will then opened his eyes to Finn standing him front of him dripping wet with his towel around his waist and with a goofy Finn Hudson smile he asked, _"what are you doing here Mr. Schue?"_


	2. Finn and Puck: Best Buds

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee or any characters portrayed in any of my writings!

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Took me some time to come up with where I wanted to go with what's to come and I think I have chosen a direction I haven't read about. It may seem so at first but I hope eventually to come, you'd see that it isn't. Please review and let me know if it's good and I should continue. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

Finn stood there innocently watching Mr. Schuester as he waited for a response.

Will quickly removed his hand from by his pants once he caught his senses.

_"Oh great... How do I explain this one... My balls were itching...? No, that's too generic... Ugh! You should have just left Schue!"_ He thought and by now, he was cold sweating. He scattered to pick up the flyers he had carelessly tossed aside while fantasising. He had no clue what to tell the young sophomore student, so he just smiled, handed him a flyer and walked off.

Finn, being the day dreamer that he was didn't take on the fact that he saw Mr. Schuester touching himself inappropriately in the boys locker room. He just continued to dress and went to class.

_"Hey dude, we still on for tonight?"_ Puck whispered to Finn whilst Mr. Schuester went rambling on in spanish.

_"Sure, my place at 8?"_ Finn replied, being distracted by a figure standing directly before him. A shadow coming across his face. It was Mr. Schuester

_"¿Tienes algo que quieras decirnos señor Hudson?"_ (You have something that you want to tell us Mr. Hudson)

Finn was so confused that he just shook his head no, hoping he had answered it correctly.

Luckily he did and was spared ridicule in front the class. Mr. Schuester continued teaching as Puck raised his eyebrows and gave a grin trying to silently apologise for nearly getting him in trouble. The bell rang signalling the end of class, and the students didn't deny how eager they were to exit the last class for the week.

As they were exiting the class, Mr. Schuester called out Finn to speak to him.

_"I'll meet outside Finn"_ and Puck exited the classroom.

_"Yeah Mr. Schue..."_ Finn was confused and a bit nervous as he thought there were going to be repercussions from his actions in class.

_"I wanted to speak about what happened this morning in the locker rooms... I wasn't.."_ He was cut off by Kurt.

_"Oh good Mr. Schuester. I see you're bringing in new talent. He would make an exquisite and strong male lead for me to duet with."_

_"What's he talking about...?"_ Finn asked puzzled by the comment

Then it suddenly clicked in Mr. Schuester's head how to make everyone in the room happy... Well everyone except Finn.

_"Kurt, can you please excuse us. I have a matter to resolve with Mr. Hudson."_

Kurt left but not before hugging Finn and thanking him for joining. Finn flinched when Kurt grabbed him.

_"Mr. Schue... Can you please explain to me what is going on and why Hummel thinks I'm in your stupid club?"_

Will asked himself if he was really going to cross the boundaries of student-teacher relations and say what he was about to say until it was too late and he blurted out words he never thought he would have had to say to a student.

_"I saw your masturbating in the showers Finn."_

_"What? Are you crazy? I would never do that here..."_

_"Finn.. There is evidence on this video tape"_ Will pulls out a small tape, which really had a spanish movie for the class to watch on it, but he was bluffing in hopes that Finn would believe him.

_"That's not possible! Show me!"_

_"I'm sorry Finn, only staff can view the contents. Coach Tanaka wanted to hand it in to Figgins, which would have gotten you expelled but I begged him not to. I know you're a good kid Finn. We all have our urges. I understand."_

Will himself was now getting a tad bit too excited on the topic of Finn masturbating, as he realised his pants started to bulge. He put the tape back in his draw and used this opportunity to put his hand below the desk to try and keep himself calm but again, touching did not help.

_"Mr. Schue, I would never do that here! What if the other jocks caught me? They'd probably tease me or beat me up even though we all know we all do it. But not somewhere open like that."_

_"Finn, the evidence is against you... I'm sorry. My hands are tied. It's either you join the glee club or I give the tape to Prinicpal Figgins which would destroy your football career. You'd be kicked off the team."_

_"Oh my God... This isn't happening... You're kidding right?"_ Finn exclaimed as he passes his fingers through his hair.

_"So I'll see you next week at rehearsals"_

Finn left and met up with Puck to get his stuff for their weekend plans. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Mr. Schuester and everything that happened. He knew he didn't engage in any sort of activities that he was being accused of. So he sat in the passenger seat of Puck's van pondering what was the real meaning of what was happening.

Finn new deep inside that he did indeed like singing, but he never thought of himself as being that talented to be in a singing group.

They reached Finn's empty house as his mum left on a weekend long vacation-date with Kurt's dad, Burt. Kurt had set up their parents at the beginning of the semester, not to everyone's knowledge. Not even Finn knew Kurt hooked them up and they had a fair amount of interactions due to their parents being together. They ran to the couch to turn on the tv and began flicking through the stations. They stopped on the Notebook for two reasons; 1. Puck found Rachel McAdams hot and 2. They both secretly loved the movie. Puck shifted his position on the couch to make himself more comfortable as the larger jock took up more space on the couch.

_"I can't stop thinking about Mr. Schue's weird behaviour today."_ Finn was a little slow but after seriously thinking about everything, the electricity finally turned that tiny light bulb on in his head. _"Mr. Schue likes me! That would explain his weird behaviour in the locker room and him holding his crotch"_ Finn thought to himself what to do and now that he was thinking about it, it was kind of cute.

_"Wow! What you thinking about there dude... Whoever she is, you are clearly interested. Usual thing?"_ Puck was watching at Finn's crotch all while he spoke.

_"Sure thing"_ Finn stated with a lack of enthusiasm. He just couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Schuester.

Puck knelt before Finn while pulling off his own t-shirt. He then unbuckled Finn's pants, shoving it down to his ankles. The imprint of Finn's hard on was begging Puck to just handle things. It sprung out as Puck pulled down Finn's briefs. Puck licked it from the base up, and Finn flinched in pleasure. He grabbed Puck's shoulders as Puck placed the pink instrument in his mouth and swallowed it. He then licked and kissed the tip of the shaft which made Finn squeal softly in excitement and pleasure.

_"Oh yeah Mr. Schue..."_

Puck immediately stopped...

_"What the hell dude...? Did you just say Mr. Schue...?"_ Puck wasn't sure what he heard, and his feelings were mixed now. He wasn't sure if he was upset or jealous that he said Mr. Schue's name and not his, or confused as to why he would even say his name.

Normally Finn, would be nervous and fumble to try making up an excuse but he was on a roll today.

_"No, I said you're on my shoe"_ which Puck really was kneeling on his shoe.

It wasn't long before Puck went back servicing his best friend and even shorter until _"Oh God!"_ Finn exclaimed and Puck was sprayed in the face with his cream.

Finn used his now fully off briefs to clean up some of his load that missed Puck's face and landed on the carpet while Puck lay there waiting for his turn but Finn declined saying _"I'm sorry bro but I'm not in the mood to give head tonight."_ Puck's expression of disappointment could not be hidden.

_"Fine"_ Puck said with disappointment in his voice. It hurt even more since he was so eager to help his best friend and the feeling didn't seem mutual. Puck had always secretly loved Finn and was hoping their friends with benefits relationship of handjobs and blowjobs would escalate into something more. He always dreamed of them finally locking lips and actually passionately making love to each other instead of meaningless foreplay.

Finn, was in a completely different world to where Puck was. He could not stop thinking about Mr. Schuester, his short curly dark blonde hair, his green eyes, his perfect pearly white teeth, it was all like a dream to Finn.

_"Am I overthinking all this...? What if Mr. Schuester just happened to be there? But I know for a fact I wasn't jacking off though. I would never do that in school."_

_"Yo dude, what you thinking about so much?"_ Puck asked hoping he'd been thinking about advancing things. He did realise how Finn was acting weird and was praying it was a good sign.

_"Nothing bro... Just some stuff that happened in school today... I'm thinking about joining the glee club"_ Finn made eye to eye contact with Puck to see his response.

_"Are you serious?"_ Puck was puzzled with Finn's decision

_"Yeah"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. I just feel like I belong there"_ However, Finn knew to himself he was just using it as an excuse to get closer to Mr. Schuester to really see if there was anything there.

_"Then I'll join too"_ Puck grabbed his best buds hands as if he were proposing something. Only to quickly remove them as he made the awkward moment even more awkward.

_"Ok... You sure about that Puckerman? I mean, you can't stand Kurt and you know he's gonna be there like 24/7 with our whole parent situation. Now we're gonna be in glee club too."_

_"Yeah, if he annoys me I'll just punch his face off!"_ While cuffing one fist into his other palm.

_"Cool, well, let's play some game now though, enough of glee club"_

Puck began contemplating about the situation. He frantically made that decision to join glee club because he wanted to spend more time with Finn. Was he ready to be tormented by the other guys on the football team? _"Am I sure this is what I really want to do? I mean, I love Finn, but does he love me back?"_ Puck was at a crossroad and he really didn't know which way to go.

After constant gaming, the two soon to be glee club members, headed up to Finn's room to sleep.

Finn hopped on to his bed and there was already a make shift bed at the side of Finn's bed as Puck staying over was nothing rare.

_"You up Finn?"_ Puck could hear Finn's soft breathing over the stillness of the night.

Puck eased up off the floor, trying not to wake his buddy. He watched as Finn's pale chest moved with each breath and how he giggled and mumbled in his sleep. Puck closes his eyes as he inches in to his friend's lips but it stopped...

_"What are you doing?"_

Puck opens his eyes to see Finn staring at him with a blank expression. _"Were you trying to kiss me?"_

_"Ugh, no, dude. There was something by your face."_ Puck was beating up himself on the inside. He couldn't believed he reached so close and had failed.

Finn tried to hide the nervousness he so thought he was going to or already had expressed. When Puck went back to his make shift bed, Finn used his hand to check what he thought was the result of a wet dream. He remembered every detail and felt a little embarrassed but none the less excited, especially to explore the possibility of getting dirty with Mr. Schue.


	3. Sexuality

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee or any characters portrayed in any of my writings!

* * *

_"1, 2, 3, step, for-ward, back, turn"_

Finn gazed in awe as Mr. Schue demonstrated the dance number for their first song. He couldn't resist watching how his director swayed from side to side with such symmetry. There was perfect posture and balance. Not even a quiver, even though he seemed exhausted. Finn watched as the sweat slowly slid down Will's forehead, down the side of his face and off his cute butt chin.

Puck and Kurt did their routines but to Finn it wasn't the same as how great Mr. Schue's performance was.

_"Your turn Finn... Come on... Puck and Kurt have got it down"_

Finn snaps out of his trance and tries to do the number but still a little shaky, he slips and falls.

_"Ok guys, that's all for today, see you tomorrow"_ Mr. Schue was pausing nearly after every word trying to regain his breath.

Finn remains on the ground, upset that he can't get the moves done correctly, while Puck and Kurt go the change. Mr. Scheuster sits next to Finn.

_"I know you want it Finn. I can see it on your face. I can feel it off of you. What's holding you back?"_

_"Nothing Mr. Schue... I'm just really tired I guess, got a lot on my mind, ya know?"_

Will's heart was pulsating. He kept firm in trying to lie to himself that he was for some strange reason attracted to his student. He watched as Finn's dopey expression changed to a semi smile as if he was thanking him for being interested in his life. He studied the young jock turned performer, watching how the sweat was dripping from his now moist dark brown hair. He sat there wondering what it would really be like to have the tall teenager's lips upon his own.

Finn laid back on the choir room's floor.

_"Mr. Schue, have you ever had the feeling where you think someone was into you but the possibility seemed so unrealistic?"_

_"Um..." He paused to make sure he thought through what his response would be "Believe it or not... I'm in a sort of position like that right now actually. There's this really cute gu-girl". He shivers and his pores raise as he feels his heart skip a beat with his near slip up. "and well, let's say she's.. Um.. How to put this delicately? Let's say she's 'out of my league'."_ He didn't know how else to put it as he knew to himself he was actually talking about Finn. He lays on his side next to Finn, inching down slowly as he is shaking nervously. His nervousness is not seen by Finn, but Will was practically cold sweating as he lay there next to the broad jock.

_"Why did you ask Finn? Girl trouble? Anything I can help with? Advice?"_

_"Nah.. I think I'll have to figure this one out on my own. Thanks though Mr. Schue"_

Finn smiles as he sits up and then hops up and leaves to go change.

Finn felt his heart sink as he soaked in what Mr. Scheuster said about being interested in a woman. _"I wonder if it's a staff member? Could it be Ms. Pillsbury, they're really close but she isn't someone out of his league.."_ Finn was puzzled for a moment. _"Nah, it can't be her. I wonder if he's deflecting, trying to throw me off his path? Is he on to me? What should I do? Ugh! This sucks! I haven't felt this way about anyone since I had that crush on Puck however long ago that was."_ Finn never told Puck how he felt. He knew Puck wasn't interested -or so he thought- and that they only started the friends with benefits sessions cause sometimes they were horny and they had broken up with their girlfriends. _"I should just settle down for a bit.. Maybe not take this on so much"_

_"That was a close one. I don't think I would have been able to squeeze my way out of that."_ Will was still a bit shaken from nearly outing himself to Finn. _"Would that have been such a bad thing though...? I mean, the guys are really cool with Kurt.. But then again.. I'm not quite even sure what's going on with me. I don't think I've ever felt so strong about anyone besides Terry. Am I over thinking this?"_

Will was becoming desperate in trying to figure out what was going on with him. He did the only thing he could think of to help with the situation, he gave the three members of his club the topic of the week, "Sexuality".

Kurt was of course super excited with this topic and couldn't wait to go to Between the Sheets to get some material.

_"Ok guys, since it's only three of you, I'm gonna have to partner up with one of you on this. So, I tossed all our names in here - he holds up his hat - and we're gonna vote. Here are 3 straws. Whoever pulls the shortest, gets to pick from the hat and decide our fates."_ Kurt got the shortest straw.

Kurt nervously pulls the first slip from the hat. His fingers were tangled up by a strand of Will's hair that was in the hat. He began to fidget to open the paper and his face lit up when he saw those four letters. It was so coincidental that all their names were only 4 letters. Will, Puck and Finn all awaited for him to say which name he got... It was Finn.

Will became a bit disappointed as he hoped he would get to spend more time with Finn.

Kurt was deeply in love with Finn. He knew from the first time he stepped into McKinley and saw Finn trying out for the football team, that he would one day hold his hand and they would walk into the sunset - or so he dreamed at least. _"We should go to Behind the Sheets to get some material for our performance Finn. Then we could head home and work on the dance moves."_

_"Uuuhhh, ok sure. But don't you feel a little weird doing this, ya know? Seeing as our parents are dating?"_

_"No. Why would it be weird? It's just a performance Finn."_

_"I hope so"_ Finn was still uncertain about Kurt's intentions. He did feel sometimes like Kurt was trying to hit on him.

Puck met Will at his apartment that same afternoon.

_"Ok Puck, we got some work to do. I know you have the whole bad boy thing going for you, so maybe me could expand on that. Kurt is definitely gonna try and control their performance, probably do something romantic, so maybe we can do the opposite. Something aggressive but there's still passion."_

_"Mr. Schue, with all do respect, you just sounded like McKinley's Homo Leader."_

_"Come on Puck. We're passed that. We are two grown adults. We both know what we want. A performance is not gonna change that."_

Puck had a delay in his thought process. _"Oh, uh, yeah, of course..."_

Will heard the uncertainty in Puck's vocals.

_"Is everything ok Puck? You sound a bit worried"_

_"Nah, everything's fine. Just a bit nervous."_

_"Nervous about what? You're Puck, or Puckarexus or whatever you call yourself"_

_"Puckasaurus! It's not that hard Mr. Schue"_

_"Yeah, that, whatever. Why are you nervous? You know this is a safe space. What's on your mind?"_

Will was a bit worried about putting stress on his students seeing that is was male on male interaction, but at the same time, he did want to figure out what was going on with himself and this could just be the solution.

_"Its nothing!"_

_"Ok Puck, but if you ever need..."_

_"Yes, yes, you're here to talk. I get it. Can we start?"_

The dance number was a bit awkward. Heck, any dance number with two guys would be awkward. Especially with two guys trying to figure out themselves while thinking the other is totally comfortable with them self.

Will wasn't as nervous whilst he and Puck were rehearsing. Things seemed to be moving in a good direction. He guessed that was because he tried to create a routine with little to no actual body connection. There were mostly hand clasps.

_"This isn't so bad... Why does it feel so weird with Finn though... I don't even feel anything right now. And I think I'm being a bit more intimate with Puck than I ever was with Finn... Well except that whole bathroom incident."_

Will wasn't concentrating and his and Puck's feet intertwined and Will collapse on top of Puck. Their chests crashed together creating a loud thud and they both cringed and moaned in pain. Will slowly raised his body only to collapse again as he was still weak, mostly from the shock his body was going through from the fall. He tilted his head up and something clicked. He stared into Puck's hazel eyes as they stared back into his. Both Will and Puck felt a connection, but nothing physical-other than the actual fall itself. Puck then broke the tension.

_"Mr. Schue, I'm gay. At least I think I am."_

_"Are you sure Puck? You have never been one who seemed interested in guys"_

_"I think I love Finn. He's my best friend, we do everything together, he's always been there for me. When my dad left, when my mum was constantly working to keep the house together, through the break ups, he's always been there for me."_

Will was still laying on top of his student.

_"Um, that sounds like love, but are you getting confused with what kind of love. Because that sounds like brotherly love and not as if you're physically attracted to him."_

_"How would you know Mr. Schue... You've never gone through all that stuff. And he's the only one that's really been there. Not even Santana kept so much interest in my life. I know she loves me, but she also loved the sex."_

_"Ok Puck, we're gonna be adults here and keep this to ourselves, ok? This is solely to help you, especially since I'm not your legal guardian or guidance counsellor or anything of the sort."_

_"Ok Mr. Schue, you know you can trust me. What are you gonna do?"_

Will leaned in a smacked his lips against Puck's. Puck's eyes opened wide as he was in complete and total shocked. He pushed Will off.

_"What the hell Mr. Schue?"_

_"I'm sorry Puck. I just wanted to see if you were really gay"_

_"Mr. Schue, while I am flattered, you're like twice my age. Not to mention you're not gay and you're my teacher. Everything there is completely inappropriate!"_

_"I thought we were being adults?"_

_"Yeah, but it was... It was just weird and unexpected. And for a straight guy, you seemed so comfortable with that kiss..."_

Puck tried watching Will in the eyes but his teacher glared away. Puck inched in closer to see his reaction. To him, this had turned into a game. To Will, it had turned into a nightmare.

Will began to sweat as the situation became a bit compromising. Ok, more than a bit, but he was still certain he could manoeuvre his way around it.

_"I was just trying to help Puck"_ he stated still laying on his chest.

Puck had one hand behind his head as they lay there, his other was pointing straight up, but he then used it to put on Will's waist and he grabbed a hold on his teacher's t-shirt. He then moved his other hand and gently laid his head on his teacher's apartment flooring. He planted his hand on Will's cheek which made Will shiver a bit and it raised his pours. Will still kept his eyes everywhere but in the direction of Puck's. Before Will could comprehend what was going on, he felt the boy's mouth against his again and Will just felt his body giving in so he kissed back. The kiss grew more passionate and aggressive as the time went on.

_"This aggressive enough for you Mr. Schue?!"_ Puck stated whilst they were still making out.

Will was so engrossed he simply moaned yes in agreement. Will rolled over so that Puck was now over him. Their mouths didn't disconnect.

_"This does feel good, but I still don't feel how Finn makes me feel. Am I only attracted to him? Is Puck doing something wrong? That can't be it cause he knows how to use his tongue"_

Will moaned all while he was thinking.

_"Ok, wait, wait!"_

Puck pulled away.

_"What's wrong?"_ Will began to feel the guilt in this situation. He had taken advantage of his student. All his ethics, he watched them get flushed down the toilet.

_"What's wrong?! I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this"_ Puck stated. _"I love Finn, I feel like if I've cheated on him. I mean, I told you we do everything together. I think I should go."_

_"Wait... Puck."_

Puck raced up, grabbed his things and headed for the door. Tears began forming in his eyes, as he thought about what he did. Puck had never kissed another guy before. It was the only thing special between Finn and himself and all he could think of is that they had nothing special again.

_"Wait...!"_ Will shouted.

**"BAM!"** The apartment door shut and Will was left standing there.


	4. I Love You Finn Hudson

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee or any characters portrayed in any of my writings!

I'm so sorry I took so long to do another chapter! After midterms, there were projects upon projects and then studying, I was a mess. Lol. I had started this chapter so long ago, I decided to take some time and finish it and I began finishing it this week. I hope you like and thanks for the reviews and support!

* * *

Will wasn't sure what he needed to do to get the group back in motion. He knew it was partly because of his incident with Puck but he didn't know how to approach the issue. At least he knew Puck wouldn't have spoken to anyone about it because he knew the boy was still questioning his feelings but he just knew that was throwing off their groove.

_"Ok guys, what are some of your ideas to recruit some new members? We only have a few more weeks before Sectionals and we need 6 students to perform. We're half way there." _Will watched his three members and awaited responses.

_"What about some of the guys from the football team?"_ Kurt suggested.

_"Are you crazy? Those guys hate everything to do with glee club. They may accept us but they are definitely not gonna do any singing"_ Finn was stern in his speech and he knew without a doubt no one other than himself and Puckerman would join.

_"You could still try! Even if they don't want to sing, they can stand and dance in the background."_ Kurt was pushing for this as he would be able to get more solos with less singers in the group.

_"Kurt... I think you're on to something"_

_"What are you thinking Mr. Schue?"_ Finn questioned.

_"Some schools focus so much on vocals, they forget that part of it is also dancing! So this week's assignment we're gonna be doing numbers with a little advanced footwork."_

The bell rang signalling the end of glee club.

As Kurt exited class, he was slushied and shoved into a locker. He was, by now, accustomed to being slammed into lockers by his mortal enemy David Karofsky, but things went to far when Dave slushied him in his new turquoise suit also. Kurt ran after Dave, yelling at him for harassing him.

_"David, you need to grow up! We're not little kids anymore! You can't push me around."_

_"Get out of my face lady... This is the boys locker room! I don't want you trying to sneak a peek at my dick while I'm taking a piss"_

_"That is the last thing I'd ever want to do to or see; an ogre."_

_"What did you just call me you little fairy?"_ Dave backed Kurt up into the corner. Kurt began to sweat. He felt the mixture of the sweat and slushie burning his eyes but he kept them directly on Dave's.

_"N-n-nothing, I called you Dave"_ Kurt was afraid that David would surely hit him this time, so he tried to raise his white flag.

_"No you didn't. You called me ogre!"_ Kurt's back hit the wall and he flinched as David rose his thick arm and slammed his palm against the wall right besides Kurt's head.

_"No, I didn't, I said David, now can I please get to go wash this slushie off to get ready for class?"_

_"Oh, sure. You're gonna wash that slushie off, but not before this ogre has his way!"_ David had this smirk on his face that Kurt had never seen before and it scared him.

David grabbed Kurt and pulled him in to place their lips together. While Dave passionately kissed Kurt, the paler student could have nothing but a shocked expression on his face.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Kurt yelled.

_"Isn't this what you wanted?! Don't lie to me now lady Hummel. I've seen the way you look at me during practice, and even at times during a game!"_

_"That's not true. I look at you because you're one of our best players and I take notes of what to do"_

_"Bullshit Hummel! You're attracted to me but you're just scared to..."_ Kurt cuts Dave off.

_"Me? Scared? I'm not the closeted footballer terrorising anyone. Maybe you should look in a mirror."_

Dave was infuriated by Kurt's comment that he grabbed the small boy and held him up against the locker. Their eyes met and they remained staring at each other, waiting for someone to make a move.

Dave let Kurt down._ "Get out of here before I change my mind"_ Dave knew Kurt was right. He never thought anyone would accept him for being gay, even though its not that big of a deal anymore. He knew some of his friends don't mind gays, but they definitely wouldn't want any on the team. He sat down on the bench and started sobbing softly.

_"If you ever need to talk... I'm here"_ Kurt said before exiting. He had even forgotten to wash his face and jacket off, but he still couldn't believed what just happened.

* * *

After seeing Dave slushie and shove Kurt, Finn was about to go help out his teammate but Puck pulled him aside.

_"Dude, the Puckasaurus is going crazy here! Quinn has all these girls with locks on their... Ya know... I can't get any action. You up for some game time later? My mum's working late tonight."_ Puck knew he stooped real low by lying about the girls being celibate but he didn't know how else to catch Finn's attention.

Trying to locate where Dave and Kurt had gone through the crowd was what Finn was focusing on but he lost them.

_"Dude, did you hear me?"_ Puck asked.

_"Ugh... Yeah..."_

_"I said..."_ Puck exhaled, being slightly annoyed that he had to repeat his request.

_"Yeah, I heard you. Sure I guess... But after we get some recruits. Hold up... Why don't you just ask Santana? You can kill two birds with one stone, she is definitely not listening to Quinn, so maybe you can ask her some of the guys she sleeps with and you can sleep with her yourself!"_ Puck had to admit, than Finn was sometimes a genius and at this particular moment, he hated it.

_"Look, there she is right now. Hey! Santana, can you come here a second?"_ Finn shouted across the hallway.

_"What do you want gravy?"_ she snarled as she approached.

_"Puck has something to ask you"_

_"Ugh... I do?"_

_"Yeah! I'll catch you guys later."_ Finn begins to walk off but then spins back. _"By the way, have you seen Quinn?"_

_"Last I saw, she was talking to that new guppy mouthed transfer. I can totally get my mack on with those lips, but we know that he dyes his hair, so he's totally on team homo."_

_"Um.. ok then... Where was that?"_

_"By her locker."_ She turned her attention back to Puck _"so what did you have to ask me?"_ She waited patiently and excitedly for his response because in her mind, she knew she was about to get her mack on.

_"Thanks Santana, see you later Puck"_

_"Ugh. Um. Wait. We still on for game night?!"_

_"Yeah, I'll be there at 7"_ Finn turned the corner before Puck could reply.

_"So...?"_ Santana's arms were now folding and Puck could tell by her expression that he was wasting her time.

_"Meet me by my van after school?"_

_"Sure thing"_ she said as she grinned and walked off, flipping her high pony as she turned and strutting herself down the corridor parting the ocean of students before her.

_"Puck, you're an idiot!"_ He said to himself. _"What the hell are you gonna do now? Santana is an animal in bed... She can go for hours... Think, think, think!"_

His thoughts were interrupted.

_"Hey, Noah, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

Puck dreaded on having this moment but he knew it would eventually come. _"Sure thing, Mr. Schue"_

Puck's heart was racing as he saw Mr. Schue had already pulled down the blinds in his office.

_"Close the door behind you please and have a seat."_

Puck was visibly shaking.

_"Noah, calm down. I know this is awkward for both of us and it has been awkward in Glee. You said before we..."_ Will paused to think of the best way to phrase this. _"Before we connected.. For lack of a better phrase... You said that I had never felt anything like this before. Well you're wrong. When I was a student here at McKinley, I dated a guy."_

Puck's jaw dropped as he couldn't believed what he was hearing.

_"Ok.. It was more like experimenting. It was before Terri and I were a thing. We never actually did anything but kiss... Once. Ok, it was more than once but that was it. But gays weren't accepted as they are now... I mean, the guys on the football team were normally the ones to beat up and harass the gays in our day. Now they hi5 Kurt and sit at different tables with different cliques. Times have changed."_

_"Did you love him...? What was his name...?"_

_"His name was..."_ Will let out a sigh _"Bryan Ryan. He was the lead male in our day. All the girls adored him. Even Terri."_

_"But did you love him?"_

_"I don't know...?"_ Will started to think to himself whether the feelings he had back then were simply for sex or if he actually had feelings for Bryan. _"Oh my... Have I been gay all these years? I mean, I never actually got to really discover that side. I just assumed it was a phase, but now all these feelings coming back. Crap... I think I need a shrink"_

Puck could see the puzzled expression on Will's face so he got up and kissed him. _"That's the last time, so you never forget the Puckasaurus. And thanks for being so honest with me. You've made me realise that I should talk to Finn about my feelings before its too late. I'm sorry that things between you and Ryan Bryan didn't work out."_

_"You mean, Bryan Ryan"_

_"Yeah, him."_ Puck smiled at his teacher. _"Thanks again Mr. Schue"_ he said as he exited the room.

_"Anytime Noah"_ Will heart sank. He realised he felt nothing when Puck kissed him, but realised that the instance Finn Hudson came to mind, he felt like he was about to explode, both with love and with his little friend. _"Crap... What am I gonna do now. What if Finn loves Noah? What if he loves me and settles for Noah? What am I saying? Finn isn't gay. He dated that Quinn Fabray girl... Actually now that I think about it, that says nothing, I was married."_

* * *

After leaving Puck and Santana, Finn met up with Quinn and the new guy. They weren't by the lockers anymore. He had been searching a while and found them out on the bleachers. Finn could see the boy playing a guitar in the distance. _"Oh, that's who Santana was talking about. Sam. They new guy on the football team who just transferred here."_ Finn instantly had an idea after seeing him playing the guitar. _"Hey Quinn, Sam. What's up?"_

_"Hey Finn!"_ Sam said excitedly. He gave Finn a bro hug.

_"Hey Finn. Sam was just showing me his guitar."_

_"You don't have to say it like if we're still together Quinn"_ Finn chuckled.

_"I wasn't. You asked what's up and I answered your question. If it helps, next time I won't answer."_

_"Hey, calm down, sorry! Jeez! We're cool."_

_"What do you want Finn? I know that look."_

_"Well actually..."_

_"Hey Quinn!"_ Someone shouted from the end of the bleachers. They all turn towards to distraction. It was Santana._ "Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office immediately!"_

_"Finn can you show Sam the rest of the school? I already showed him the main building and all the sports clubs. Take him to the cafeteria and the back of the school. I'm sorry Sam. We'll catch up later, k? I'll make it up to you, I promise."_ She smiles and as fixes her Cheerios skirt and grabs her bag.

_"No problem Quinn. It was nice of you to offer to show me around. And I'll tell you the rest of the story later. Breadstix at 5?"_

_"Sure thing."_ Quinn ran off to meet her second in command.

_"So Finn, wisk me away to the rest of this lovely place."_ Finn could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

_"It's not that bad when you get used to it. Oh and hey, I have a suggestion. I see you play guitar, do you sing?"_

_"Um... I do a bit... I'm not that great. Why?"_

_"I'm not that great either but we're looking for new members for our glee club. Would you consider auditioning?"_ Finn tried to sound as enthusiastic as he could.

_"Ugh... I'm not really sure. Isn't that the lamest club at school? I'm already new here, I don't want to start at the bottom of the pile in my first week."_

_"Dude, I'm telling you, it'll be worth your while. Quinn loved when I used to sing to her. This will help you get in her pants."_ Finn grinned and chuckled while elbowing Sam softly.

_"Wait, what? You think? Quinn? And me?"_ Sam began to laugh hysterically. _"Dude, we're just friend. Your dar is way off! She's not my type."_

_"Oh my bad. Well she was totally into you. She looked at you like how she used to look at me."_

_"Nah, we already had that discussion. Yeah, she thinks I'm attractive but we know we won't work for each other. However, Santana has already showed interest. She seems... Fun."_

_"She is... Well... A lot.."_ Finn laughs._ "See guy, we're getting along already. Just come and try it out. If you don't like it, you can leave, no pressure."_

_"Ok. I'll try out but from the time I feel uncomfortable, I'm out!"_

_"Great!"_ Finn was ecstatic!

* * *

Puck entered the locker room looking for Finn to tell him how he felt. _"Finn? Are you in here?"_ He heard footsteps coming from by the locker section so he walked over to that area. Puck's jaw dropped when he turned into one of the aisles. There, singing softly to himself while busting a groove, was the silent but quite brilliant, Mike Chang. He was shirtless, displaying his abs to all. The sweat dripped down his slim, but lean structure. Puck was stunned at what he was watching. He couldn't take his eye off the Asian. Mike was so focused that he didn't even see Puck watching him, even when he spun around dancing. Puck then banged against one of the lockers to catch Mike's attention.

_"Hey Chang!"_

Mike realises that Puck is standing there and quickly takes out his earphones. Nervously and exhausted, _"Hey Puck, what's up?"_

_"You got some sweet moves there. Have you considered joining the glee club?"_

_"No. Can I join? I thought that was for singers?"_

_"Are you kidding me? We dance too and we could surely use your moves to help us. Say you'll try out and I won't tell anyone this is why you stay back after school."_

_"Ok fine! Even though it doesn't matter because either way they will find out I dance."_

_"Dude, that's not anything to be ashamed of. You're an awesome dancer. I can't do half the stuff you just did and I'm sure you can do so much more."_

_"Yeah. Ok. When do I start?"_ Mike was still nervous. He began backing his bag to leave.

_"Come to glee club tomorrow and we'll see from there."_

_"Ok"_ Mike stated as he left. _"See you tomorrow."_

Puck couldn't wait to tell Finn that he recruited someone. He thought of it being the perfect moment.

Finn finished showing Sam around and they both headed across to Mr. Schuester's office for Sam to audition.

_"So you have anything prepared?"_ Finn asked the blonde haired boy.

_"Um, I really like that Billionaire song... And I know how to play it on guitar."_ Sam said enthusiastically.

_"Great, and the band should be there to help out anyway."_

Will was just packing up his stuff when the two students arrived.

_"Hey Mr. Schue!"_ Finn shouted.

_"Hey Finn, I was just packing up to come look for you. I had something to speak to you about."_ Mr. Schue turned around and was a little startled as he didn't realise Finn had company.

_"This is Sam. He'd like to try out."_ Finn was super enthusiastic at this moment.

_"Hey... Mr... Schuester..."_ Sam's guppy lips opened in awe at the sight of Will. _"Wow, this is like a movie. Why is he sparkling? And walking in slow motion? Waw, look at those beautiful green eyes... and those pearly whites. Ok Sam, control yourself. This guy's gonna be your teacher. Breathe."_

_"Hey Sam. Nice to meet you. But the band has already left."_ Will shook Sam's hand while speaking.

_"That's ok Mr. Schue. He can play his song on the guitar and I'll help him out with the drums."_

_"Ok guys, go for it."_

Sam with the help of Finn, performed a great version of Billionaire and Will was impressed.

_"Waw! Great job guys!"_ Will smiled widely and applauded the duo.

_"Thanks Mr. Schue.."_ Sam blushed.

_"Well I hope you'll consider staying Sam."_ Finn was praying that he would stay.

_"Yeah... I will"_ While Sam did enjoy performing, he was more so concerned with getting to know his teacher a little better._ "He's not wearing a wedding ring. A guy his age, with those looks, and not married? That has gay written all over it."_ Sam began plotting out ideas to work wit his teacher to get some alone time. _"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks again for the opportunity"_ Sam said as he packed up his guitar and left the choir room. _"Later Puck"_

_"Hey Sam, what were you doing in the choir room?"_ Puck asked intriguingly.

_"Finn asked me to join, so I tried out and start tomorrow"_ Sam sounded enthusiastic.

_"Oh, that's cool. Well see you tomorrow then"_ Puck smiled. Sam smiled and walked off.

While Puck and Sam were talking outside, Finn remembered that Mr. Schue had something to speak to him about.

_"Hey Mr. Schue, what is it that you had to talk to me about earlier?"_

_"What?"_

_"You said you had to tell me something?"_

_"Oh, its not important now."_

_"It sounded like it was important."_

_"Ok. Have a seat Finn."_

_"Wow... This is serious? Did someone die?"_

Will smiled and giggled at Finn's statement. _"No, no one died Finn."_

_"Ok, good! I was worried for a second."_

_"So, um, I have something to tell you... Remember the tape that I told you about?"_

_"The one with me "masturbating"?" _Finn gestured in fingers like inverted commas to stress his disbelief in the video.

_"Yeah. That one. I lied. It's a spanish movie that we're going to be watching in class tomorrow."_

_"I knew it!"_ Finn shouted knowing he was innocent. _"But wait. Why did you lie Mr. Schue?"_

_"Honestly... To spend more time with you."_ Will's heart was racing. He hoped Finn wouldn't run off.

_"What do you mean Mr. Schue?"_

_"Finn... I... I..."_

There was a long pause.

_"I love you"_ Finn turned to see Puck standing by the door. _"I love you Finn Hudson! Always have and always will!"_ Puck had just finished talking to Sam and walked in to hear Will tell Finn what sounded like what he wanted to tell him.

Will couldn't believe that what just happened, happened. He sat in awe.

Finn stood up and watched Puck. Puck stared at Finn from by the piano.

Silence filled the room.

_"Um.. Did you hit your head dude?"_ Finn asked Puck.

Puck ran up and grabbed Finn's hands. _"No. I've always loved you Finn. All the times we've fooled around. I hoped that one day we could take things further. You know?"_

_"Ugh, no I don't."_ Finn pulled away from Puck. _"I love you dude but like a brother. I'm not gay!"_ Finn stated. _"Fooling around with you doesn't make me gay. I'm sorry! But I'm just not interested! Mr. Schue, I'm sorry but I have to go."_ Finn walked hastily out of the choir room.

Puck stood there and his eyes began to turn red and water until he couldn't hold it in anymore. Will was still in awe as to what just happened but he saw his student needed him. He walked over to Puck and hugged him.

_"Get off of me!"_ Puck shouted as he aggressively pushed away his teacher.

_"Noah, I'm sorry. I just thought.."_

_"Thought what?! That you would swoop in and say I love you to the love of my life?! I saw the way you were looking at him while you were talking! I don't know how I missed it before! You're our teacher! What the hell is wrong with you?! Stay away from me! And Finn! If I ever see you near him, I swear, you'll be sorry!"_ Puck was extremely upset.

_"Noah..."_

"Noah nothing! Leave me alone!" Puck shouted as he ran out the room still crying.

Will stood in the centre of the choir room. Lost.


	5. The Locker Room Incident

_Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee or any characters portrayed in any of my writings!_

_Thanks to the readers who are with me this far, I've been trying to do you guys some justice and try and post at least a chapter per week or ever two weeks. I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

_"Where the hell have you been Puckerman? I've been waiting here for like an hour!..."_ Santana was furious.

Puck was trying to conceal the tears that were now creating a stream on his forearm.

_"Wait, are you crying?"_ Santana's frustration vanished and concern came across her face. _"Puck, what happened?"_

_"Nothing"_ he wipes tears from his now red cheeks.

_"I will go lima heights all over your sorry ass if you don't tell me! And then when you do, I'll go lima heights all over whoever made you cry"_ Puck knew Santana wouldn't drop it.

_"Ok. Get in the car and let's go to Breadstix and I'll tell you everything."_ Puck began to calm down. He just knew he could trust Santana.

* * *

_"Finn you're overreacting... Nothing is wrong with being gay. You wanted to do the dirty with Mr. Schue, right there in the choir room two minutes before Puck dropped "the L bomb" on you. Just relax."_ Finn didn't realise how much being gay actually meant. He thought it would be easy. But after Puck telling him that he loved him, it was all too much. _"What the hell am I going to do now? I can't go to Puck's house later! I won't know what to do with myself. I don't even know what is going on with him right now. I hope he's ok. I mean, I'm quite sure he is, its Puck."_ Finn picked up his phone and called the only person he could think of to help. _"Hey, can I come over. I really need to talk to someone..."_ There was a pause before he got his response. _"Ok, I'll be there in a half hour so, thanks."_

* * *

_"Good afternoon, welcome to Breadstix! Table for 2?"_

Santana and Puck were greeted by the waitress and taken to a booth where they ordered what they wanted and began talking.

_"So, tell me what happened."_ Santana demanded.

_"So, after you and I broke up, and Quinn and Finn broke up, Finn and I got desperate."_

_"Ew, what did you do? Have sex with Rachel Berry or someone like that? Please say no."_ Santana had disgust on her face and in her speech.

_"No..."_ Puck chuckled. _"We would jerk off and stuff and eventually we started sucking each other off."_ Puck was straight forward and blunt.

Santana's expression was beyond recognition to Puck. He could tell she didn't see it coming but he couldn't tell if she was disgusted or just plain shocked.

_"Yeah, I know, team homo. Well for me at least."_

_"What do you mean for you? What about Huckelberry Finn?"_

_"Well today I told him how I felt and he yelled at me that he's not gay and then he ran off"_

_"¿Él es loco? ¡Voy a matarle!"_ Santana began rattling off in spanish about what she would do to Finn. (Is he mad? I'm going to kill him!)

_"Santana. I have no idea what you just said but please, don't say anything... To anyone."_

_"Oh my God... You really do love him?"_

_"Yeah, I do."_

Santana was the number one bitch in Lima Ohio, but when it came to Noah Puckerman, her first boyfriend, even though there was the slight betrayal to him being gay, she still cared for him even though she doesn't show her feelings.

_"Can you keep this between us? Please?"_ Puck begged.

_"Of course."_ Santana stated whilst shifting to Puck's seat to hug her friend.

* * *

Will heard the knock at his door and could only assume Finn had arrived. _"Come in, its open."_

Finn pushed open the door.

_"Hey Mr. Schue, thanks for letting me come over. I really needed to talk to someone. And Burt and mom have gone away again for a while, so there's not really anyone at home to talk to. I especially don't want to talk about this with Kurt. He might get all excited."_

_"Its ok Finn. You know I'm always here for you. Anytime. Do you want pizza? I just put some to heat in the oven but if you like cold pizza, there's a slice or 2 there."_

_"Nah, its ok. I'm not really hungry but thanks"_

Will smiled at Finn to which he understood his teacher meant its safe to talk now.

_"Mr. Schue... I don't know what to do with the Puck situation."_

_"Well Finn, honestly there isn't much I think you can do. If you don't feel the same way about him, then that's that. He can either accept that and try to be friends, or ya'll can't be friends at all."_

_"But he's like family to me. I don't think I can handle losing him"_ Finn's eyes begin to full with tears. Will grabs him and pulls him in for a hug with Finn's head snuggly fitting into the crook of Will's neck.

* * *

_"To top this off, Mr. Schuester saw..."_ Puck was visibly embarrassed about the situation.

_"Ugh, you mean Count Boozee Von Drunkaton?"_

Puck could taste the disgust in Santana's mouth but he couldn't help but chuckle at her nickname for the teacher.

_"Why'd you call him that?"_

_"Ms. Sylvester has bugs planted all over his apartment since he started ya'll little club and taken away some of her budget."_

_"What did she do that for?"_

_"To get dirt on him, to ruin his life and your club. He is an al-co-holic"_ she sings the last two syllables as if she were an operatic singer. _"He drinks a lot, and one time he drunk dialed some guy called Bryan and said he misses him. He called they poor guy back when he was sober and apologised, it sounded like his brother."_

_"Seriously? That would explain a lot. And trust me, that's ain't his brother."_ Puck gestured as if this new found information wasn't shocking.

_"Why do you seem not surprised?"_ Santana was slightly confused.

_"Ok. You CANNOT tell anyone this, ok? Especially not Ms. Sylvester. I mean, he's not my favourite person right now, but I know he means good at times. And he's one of the few people I can confide in."_ Puck was stern in his statement.

_"Oookkkaaaayyy?"_ Santana said cautiously.

_"Mr. Schue and I made out."_

_"WHAT?!"_ Santana smacked her hands against the table. Puck could tell its the last thing on earth the fiery latina expected. "Are you serious?!"

_"Yeah. Twice actually... No, three times.. Well, no, twice. At his apartment we had a small kiss and we kind of made out again after. And then earlier today in his office."_

_"Ok, wait. Let's slow things down. I'm confused."_

Puck explained the situation to Santana about him rehearsing with Mr. Schue and things got heated and then explained what happened in his office.

_"Oh my God. Your club is really homo explosion!"_ Santana giggled as she spoke. She seemed excited.

_"Well no, Mike Chang is joining and he isn't gay."_ Puck stated.

_"Oh please, boy Chang can't do without a boy's hand after school. Why do you think he stays back in school so late with Matt? To tutor?"_

_"Actually, he doesn't stay back with Matt. He dances in the locker rooms"_

_"Boy Chang could dance?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Anyways, back to homo explosion. So why did you get involved with Mr. Schue especially if you have feeling for Finn? What if Mr. Schue gets feelings for you? What if you develop feelings for him?"_ Santana was trying to show Puck every possible scenario that could take place.

_"Funny story. We're both in love with Finn."_ Puck said embarrassed.

Santana laughed. _"Oh my God. I'm sorry for laughing, but are you serious? Jheri curls got a thing for Finnocence?! This is hilarious."_

_"I don't find it humorous at all actually."_ Puck was upset, especially as he poured his heart out to her and she was making a mockery of it.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Its just.."_ She tried holding back her laugh but she still smiled and giggled at the thought.

_"I don't need this right now Santana! Actually I don't need you either! You and your judgemental bitchassness!"_ Puck shouted as he stood up. He dropped some cash that would take care of the bill and left. The customers at Breadstix were now quiet watching the scene that was taking place.

_"Puck... I'm sorry. Puc..."_ Santana tried to apologise.

_"Just leave me alone!"_ Puck slammed the door as he exited, still holding the attention of the patrons at Breadstix.

Santana wiped away the sole tear she shed so that no one would realise. She could feel everyone staring at her, and as she grabbed her things to get up and leave, she recognised the two faces on the other side of the booth.

* * *

_"I'm just... I'm just at a lost Mr. Schue. I don't know what to do."_ Will's shoulder was now drenched with Finn's tears.

_"Finn, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Noah will understand. Maybe not right now but eventually he will understand that you don't feel that way about him."_

_"This sucks. We're in everything together. You know how Puck can be? What if he decides to drop out of school? Or go back to bullying? He's been so different since everything that happened this summer."_

_"Well we'll just have to work together to try and keep him in check. I know you Finn. You can get through this."_ Will took Finn by the shoulders and watched into his dark brown eyes while he assured his student that nothing will happen to Puck.

Finn's tears had stopped but he was still sniffling from the thoughts. _"Thanks Mr. Schue. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you."_

Will's heart skipped a beat as he got excited, both emotionally and physically. _"Crap... Calm down Will... He's your student... And he's going through all that with Puck. He already said he's not gay. So there's no chance with you."_

Will stood up and hurried towards the kitchen. _"So you sure you don't want any pizza?"_

_"Ok, fine. I'll have some"_

Will knew the broad jock would not refrain from eating. They sat on the couch eating.

_"Thanks again Mr. Schue"_ Finn said while chewing on his first bite. _"It really means a lot to me."_

_"No problem Finn. You're welcome to talk to me anytime."_

* * *

Puck made his way back to school and headed to the boy's locker room. On entering, he ducked behind a pillar as he heard two voices talking and approaching his direction.

_"Wait! Please!"_ The voice begged.

_"For what?"_ Asked the second voice.

It took Puck a while to recognise the first voice but he knew the second.

_"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you all those times. I just hated seeing how happy and proud you were of who you are. No care in the world."_ Puck could hear the sadness and shame coming from the first voice.

_"No care in the world? I am terrified every day of my life! I get scared if I hear someone running in my direction, flinch at the shutting of a locker, I'm scared to use the bathroom by myself. Because of YOU!"_ And he heard anger, fear but also love in the second.

_"And I said I'm sorry!"_ Dave grabbed on to Kurt.

Kurt was terrified. He was unsure of what Dave would do. He knew the larger jock was unstable at this moment.

_"Dave you need to calm down and let me go, you're hurting me"_

_"I'm sorry Kurt."_ He let Kurt go.

_"Oh my God... what did you just say?"_

_"I said I'm sorry!"_ Dave shouted, tears now starting to run down his plump red cheeks.

_"No, I heard that already. You called me Kurt."_ Kurt was shocked and couldn't grasp what was really going on.

Dave chuckled at Kurt's expression. _"Yeah, so what?"_

_"You've never called me Kurt. Never."_ Kurt's eyes began to water.

Dave blushed and giggled at Kurt's angelic but still shocked facial expression. Dave stepped forward and wiped away the tear that ran down Kurt's cheek. _"I really didn't mean for things to come to this."_

The broad jock looked into the smaller teen's green eyes and smiled before pulling him in for a kiss.

Kurt was shocked. His eyes widened and he began to feel awkward. _"Is this really happening? Kurt what are you doing? You love Finn. You're saving yourself for him. But David's been so nice. He seems to be changing."_ The kiss became more intense, Kurt could feel David sticking his tongue in his mouth for him to play with. Kurt jumped on to Karofsky, who immediately grabbed him and cradled him to lean against the lockers. Dave began thrusting his hip into Kurt. The small pale teen could feel Karofsky getting hard as he dry humped him against the lockers.

_"Ok. wait. Let's slow things down David."_ He rest the pale teen down on his feet and they both cupped each other by their cheeks before resuming their make out session.

Puck couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to get a better look but ducked back when the locker room door opened.

_"Get off of me you fag!"_ Shouted Karofsky as he pushed Kurt back into the lockers. The frail boy flew back into the lockers and fell to the ground. Dave wiped his lips.

_"What the hell?! The fag kissed you?! Let's beat his ass!"_ Azimio was Dave's best friend and he hated Kurt.

As they began to kick Kurt, Puck ran out and grabbed Azimio from behind, throwing him over a bench. He then pushed Dave back, who immediately backed off.

_"Come on Zee, let's get out of here"_ Dave helped his friend up. _"Next time you won't be so lucky Lady!"_ Azimio shouted as he stood up. Dave helped Azimio limp his way out. _"Man get off me! I don't need no help walking!"_ The two broad jocks argued as they left.

* * *

Santana's expression drifted from the awful feeling she had, to a worried feeling as she stared at Quinn and Sam.

_"How much did you guys..."_ She was cut off by Sam. _"What are you talking about Santana?"_ His sarcasm was heard but Santana could tell he was trying to say they "didn't hear anything" and won't tell anyone. She smiled and said thanks before calling her parents to come pick her up.

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"Listen Quinn, I thought after telling you my story, you'd understand why I did that."_

_"Ok, that's true."_ Quinn smiled. _"You're such a good guy, why are you gay again?"_ She chuckled.

Sam laughed at her comment.

_"So did you bring me to Breadstix so people here won't think you're gay? Because you do know most of the girls already do right? I mean, I knew before you told me and so does Santana."_

_"Of course not. I'm comfortable with myself. I just like your company. I don't know if Finn realised though. I told him you're not my type."_

_"Finn's an idiot. He just think you probably would like a girl like Tina or Rachel Berry or something. The loser type of girls." _Quinn grunted at the saying of those names._ "Speaking of which... Have you seen any guys you're interested in? I mean, we all know there's Kurt. What about Puck, since he clearly likes boys now"_ She laughed as she said that.

_"I like boys Quinn, dating Kurt is like dating a girl and Puck seems cool an yeah, he's got a rocking bod but I don't really like him. He's cool to talk to and stuff but to date? Maybe not so much. Honestly, the one person that got my attention..."_ Sam paused before he said the name. _"I know this is kind of gross and weird, but Mr. Schue is cute."_

Quinn's jaw dropped. _"Oh my God! Mr. Schue? He could be your father!"_

_"Oh come on Q, that's not true.."_

_"Ok, fine, I know. But still... He's like 15 years older than you. Not to mention baggage."_

_"Everyone's got their past. I don't ever use that as an excuse... Or make it a problem. Once you're honest about it."_

* * *

Finn's phone began to ring. It was Puck, so he sent it to voicemail.

_"Finn, you shouldn't ignore him you know?"_

_"Mr. Schue... There's something more."_ Will could see the worry in his student's face.

His phone began to ring again. It was Puck so he again ignored the call.

_"What is it Finn? Take your time. There's no pressure."_

Finn's phone beeped this time. He opened it but didn't read it yet.

_"I... I... I think..."_

His phone rang. He contemplated on not bothering to look at it, but something made him. It was his mom.

_"Hey mom"_

_"Finn?! Finn?! Can you hear me?!"_ She shouted over the phone.

_"Yeah mom, stop shouting. I can hear you."_ He stated as he moved the phone away from his ears.

_"Kurt's in the hospital! Get there as soon as you can. Please! Noah is there with him."_

_"What? What do you mean? How?"_ Finn stood up. He was confused and didn't know what to do.

_"I don't know. The hospital just called Burt. Oh, wait, I have a call coming through... It's Noah. Finn, go to the hospital, I'll call you later."_ The worry mixed with love could be heard in Carol's voice.

_"Ok, bye mom"_

_"What's wrong Finn?"_

_"Kurt's in the hospital. I gotta go."_

_"What?! What happened?"_

_"I don't know, my mom didn't know. Puck's with him."_ Finn stated as he grabbed his football jacket and car keys.

_"I'll drive you across"_ Will grabbed his stuff as well.

_"Its ok Mr. Schue... I can..."_ Will cut him off.

_"You're tired and worried. Not to mention that you're going to be busy and stressed. I'll drive you across and you can get the van back tomorrow, end of discussion."_

_"Ok fine!"_ Finn grunted, not happy with the decision but he was extremely happy to know that Will cared so much for him.

* * *

I know. Such a sucky place to end the chapter, but I didn't want to continue after this as I don't think I would have gotten a good enough place to end the chapter at the hospital.

I realised I was being impersonal with the readers, but I just want to know how appreciative I am for you reading. It means a lot and I hope you're enjoying.

Some spoilers: Kurt will be fine physically (eventually) but mentally, there are going to be some ups and downs. We dwell more into his life and we meet his best friends, which some readers might like very much! There will be a small confrontation at the hospital. Repercussions of actions learnt. New people in Will's life, new and from his past. Oh and the sex scenes are back... well there will be at least one or two in the next chapter.

Leave a review, even some ideas that you think might be good for the story. Thank you and enjoy!


	6. Hospital

_Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee or any characters portrayed in any of my writings!_

_Warning: Sexual Content and adult language!_

_Thanks to the readers who are with me this far, I've been trying to do you guys some justice and try and post at least a chapter per week or ever two weeks. I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

_"Where is he?! What happened?!" _Finn ran down the corridor where he had been directed and spotted Santana.

_"I'm not sure... Puck is with the cops."_ Santana was sitting in the waiting room with Puck's belongings.

_"Why are the cops involved?"_ Will didn't think it was possible but he got more concerned than he already was.

_"I don't know anything. No one spoke to me. When we got here, the cops already had him and Kurt can't get any visitors."_ Santana was getting frustrated with the questions being asked.

_"Wait, we? Why are you even here?"_ Finn asked.

_"The hospital paged my dad while he was picking me up after brea... School! After school.. And we came here. That's when I found out about Kurt."_

Santana saw her dad walking down the corridor and she called out to him while running to meet him with Finn and Will in pursuit.

_"Dad! Dad! Dad... What's going on?"_

_"Santana, you know I can't tell you anything."_ Stated Dr. Lopez

_"Oh come on..."_ Santana folded her arms in anger and disappointment.

_"I'm his brother... Well stepbrother.."_ Finn stated.

Will and Santana watched each other as they knew that he was lying. It was technically true. Their parents had been dating a while and they all moved in together.

_"Is this true?"_ Santana's father was sceptical.

_"Yeah"_ both Will and Santana responded.

_"Well he's in stable condition. He's going to be alright, he just needs to get rest. The school will be notified about his absence by the hospital. He has a few cracked ribs and some bruising on his forehead. He didn't even need stitches, however he got a bad black and blue from a blow to the face."_

_"Ay Dios mio"_ Santana exclaimed.

_"Any idea who did this?"_ Will asked the doctor.

_"I don't know. The police are questioning Noah but as far as I know, it wasn't him. Thank God he was there to stop whoever, because this could have been much worse."_

It was about an hour before the cops came back with Noah. Finn, Will and Santana ran towards him to find out what was going on.

_"Hey bud, what's going on? What happened?"_ Finn asked. **"I hope Puck can put aside our problems right now."** He thought to himself.

_"Did you guys get to see Kurt?"_ Puck questioned.

_"No, they won't let anyone in"_ Santana responded annoyed at the situation.

_"Well.. It was Karofsky and Azimio. The cops are on their way to question them. I was walking to the locker rooms after I left you at Breadstix and walked in on them beating up Kurt."_

_"Santana, I thought your dad picked you up at school?"_ Finn asked puzzled but he managed to put the puzzle together. _"Wait... You told her?!"_ Finn could see in Puck's expression showing that he did. _"What the hell did you do that for? This isn't any of her business!"_ Finn shouted.

_"Calm down"_ Will tapped Finn on his shoulder.

_"Listen here Pillsbury dough tard... It became my business when you obstructed me getting my mack on with Puck here!"_ Santana walked up to Finn and he flinched.

_"I don't care about you getting your mack on. We all know you can't keep a secret! Its like some part of your mexican lifestyle permits you talk gossip!"_

**"PAW!"** Santana slapped Finn. _"¡¿Tú eres loco?! ¡Claramente me quieres matarte!"_ Santana started hitting Finn recklessly. (Are you crazy? Clearly you want me to kill you!)

_"Hey! hey! hey! Chill out guys!"_ Will stated as he and Puck grabbed Santana while Finn blocked himself from her punches and slaps.

_"What do you mean guys? This is all his fault! The whole school's gonna know about us now!"_ Finn was visibly worried.

_"No, they aren't. Are they Santana?"_ Will watched at her.

_"Of course I won't tell anyone. Puck's my man, well, was my man, but everyone knows we still have sex. How would it look if everyone knew I was doing him while he was doing man boobs over there"_ she sat down and folded her arms in anger.

_"See, she's only not telling because this affects her negatively."_ Finn argued.

_"Ok, ok, the important thing, is that she doesn't tell."_ Puck was getting frustrated.

_"You can see Kurt now."_ Dr. Lopez stated.

_"Santana do you want to stay or go home? I can get one of the nurses who just finished shift to give you a ride if you want?"_ Dr. Lopez could see his daughter was concerned.

_"No, its ok, I'll get a ride from Noah."_ She said.

_"Ok."_ He kissed his daughter before leaving.

_"Thanks again Dr. Lopez"_ they each said as he shook their hand.

They walked in the room together. They tried as best to not show their scorn at how badly bruised his face was.

_"What's Satan doing here?"_ He coughed while speaking so he sounded as if he was saying her name so Santana didn't get man, not that she could anyway.

_"My dad's your doctor."_

_"Hey Kurt"_ Finn stated as he brushed the small boy's hair back.

_"Don't touch my hair, you'll ruin my do"_

Everyone chuckled, mainly because they were glad that Kurt was still Kurt.

_"Thanks for seeing me guys. And thank you Puck"_ he coughed again.

_"It was no problem man. I'll see you tomorrow though, cool? I gotta head home. Plus I got to drop Santana off and its getting late" _Puck didn't want to admit it to himself, but he mainly didn't want to stay because of Finn being there.

_"Its cool. Thank you again. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't walked in."_ Puck could see how grateful Kurt was. Tears formed in his eyes seeing the paler boy tearing up with gratitude.

_"Don't mention it."_ Puck smiled as he began exiting the room.

_"Can I talk to you before you leave Puck?"_ Finn asked.

_"Um, how about no?"_ Santana snarled.

_"Its ok. Sure. Wait in here for the while Santana."_ Santana rolled her eyes showing her disapproval of the situation. They both stepped outside.

_"Man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk off on you or anything. I looked into your eyes and it was just too much for me to soak in, you know?"_

_"Its ok Finn. I realised that I shouldn't be mad at you. If you're not gay, then we can't be together. I get that."_

_"So we're cool?"_ Finn asked while smiling and tearing up.

_"Yeah"_ Puck chuckled and they gave each other a bro hug.

_"Santana, let's go"_ Puck said into the hospital room.

_"Later lady Hummel, take care! Bye Mr. Schue."_

_"You know that's bullying too right Santana?"_ Kurt said before she left. _"It hurts just as much"_

Santana actually felt guilt. _"Sorry... Bye Kurt"_

_"So I heard you guys talking. All sorted out?"_ Will asked Finn.

_"Yeah. He's cool with the situation."_

_"Kurt, do you need me to get you anything from home?"_

_"Not really, just some clothes for when they let me go tomorrow."_

_"Oh, that's right. Dr. Lopez didn't tell us anything about that Mr. Schue."_

_"Ok, well we can find out on our way out."_

After getting the information, the two left to get Kurt some things. The car ride was silent on the trip to their house and back to the hospital. They wished Kurt a goodnight and left.

_"Today was an eventful day huh?"_ Will said while driving back.

_"Yeah.."_ Finn said while letting out a sound of exhaustion.

_"You ok bud?"_

_"Can we just go to your place? Since its closer anyway."_

_"Sure."_ Will was excited but at the same time worried about his student. _"But what's bugging you?"_

_"Nothing... Well... Everything... But I'm just tired ya know?"_

_"I hear you."_

It was about another five minutes before they got to Will's apartment.

_"I can't believe Azimio and David would do that to Kurt."_

_"Are you kidding me Mr. Schue? They hate Kurt. They are the only two on the team that don't like gays. Everyone else is cool once we keep our boundaries. I'm gonna kick their asses when I see them!"_

_"No you won't Finn. That will only put you in trou...ble... Wait... What did you say? We?"_ Will's heart began to race a little.

_"Ugh..."_ Finn felt like dying. He froze for a moment before responding. _"No I didn't."_ With everything that happened to Kurt, Finn was just not ready anymore.

Will didn't want to put anymore pressure on Finn, even though he knew what he heard. _"Ok, well we better get some rest."_

_"Yeah, night Mr. Schue"_

_"Night Finn"_

* * *

The next day started off really awkward for the guys. Everyone kept asking them about what happened to Kurt. New spread like wildfire about Karofsky and Azimio being suspended but no one knew till when. It was going to be a long day and they all knew it.

Finn had just gotten to his locker and finished backing his backpack when he was approached.

_"Ok, white boy, you gon tell me everthing."_ She perked up her lips to show she was adamant in finding out what she wanted.

Finn look confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. _"Ugh, who are you two?"_

_"That's dwarf and weazy"_ Santana snarled as she and Puck approached.

_"I'm Rachel and this is Mercedes. We just want to know if Kurt is ok."_ Rachel tried her best to ignore the latina's comment for the benefit of knowing what happened to Kurt. Mercedes on the other hand was ready to stand up for herself.

Puck whispered something to Finn.

_"You guys can go see him later, he'll be back home by after school, bye"_ Finn didn't want to have to answer anymore questions, so he was quick and to the point.

Finn, Puck and Santana walked off. _"What do you mean don't tell anyone anything?"_ Finn asked Puck.

_"The cops said they have an investigation going on. They have no proof other than Kurt and my scenarios. If they don't have enough evidence against Azimio and Karofsky, they could be back in school by tomorrow."_

_"What?! That's not fair! The hell?!"_ Finn exclaimed.

_"Calm down gravy! No one said its set in stone"_ Santana interjected. _"We just have to stay cool and hope someone else knew that they were here."_

The bell rang signalling the end of recess.

_"I'll see you later in glee club Puck"_ Finn walked into his nearby classroom.

_"Later dude"_ Puck stated as he and Santana started walking towards their class.

_"Do you think our plan would work?"_ Puck asked as he watched Santana

_"Of course it would. I'm a genius."_ You could tell Santana was being full of herself as usual. _"He will be here and you can have Finn all to yourself again. Trust me, Tubbers will need that man loving you've been giving him and he'll come crawling back."_ Santana smirked as they walked into their classroom.

* * *

_"Welcome Sam... Mike... We're extremely glad to have you guys with us"_

_"Thanks"_ they bother exclaimed. Both looked excited to be there.

_"Ok guys, we got some extra work to do, with Kurt not in school for the next 2 weeks, he won't be ready to compete with us."_

_"I can ask Matt. He likes to sing I think"_ Mike suggested.

_"Ok great... So we only need one more person. Even if it's just temporary for Sectionals"_ Will was a bit scared and sad that the glee club wasn't going as he had hoped.

_"Are you sure Kurt won't perform? He added the show choir feeling to the group."_ Sam stated. _"You know? I mean he adds the girl essence that we lack."_

_"We'll be fine, guys, we just need to get our bearings back."_ Will said encouragingly. _"We can do this guys, we just have to feed off of each other."_

**"I'd sure like to feed off of you"** Sam said to himself as he stared at Will.

Everyone gave their input as to some songs they wanted to perform, Sam of course hoping to do Billionaire as the solo but he was sure Finn was going to get to do the solo.

_"Oh guys, I forgot that my mom said we're having a little surprise thing this afternoon for Kurt now that he's back home. I don't know why, it's only been a day"_ Finn didn't seem to pleased about it.

_"Ok, we'll be there, but let's try to figure out what songs we're doing"_ Will insisted.

They looked through some sheet music and even their iPods to decide what songs they were going to perform at Sectionals.

_"Ok guys, I think we have our songs!"_ Will was enthusiastic.

The group cheered being satisfied with their decisions.

_"Not to burst our bubble, but we still need one more member."_ Mike interjected.

_"Don't worry guys, I'll figure out something"_ Puck reassured.

* * *

_"Hey sorry for being so late, had to finish grade some papers"_

_"It's ok Mr. Schue"_

There were a lot of familiar faces at the house. Will recognised most of the faces there and all the boys were there. After all the confusion, he was glad they were getting along.

_"Hey Mr. Schue, I didn't know you were going to be here!"_ Kurt was ecstatic. He loved his teacher, not in a romantic way but as any student would have a favourite teacher.

_"Of course I'd be here."_ Will patted his student's shoulder as he spoke with him. _"I'm really glad you're ok."_

_"Me too"_ smiled Kurt in response.

As the night progressed, Puck brought drinks for everyone who was there. Eventually one by one guests left until Will, Sam and Puck were the only ones left.

_"Ok guys. I have something to tell everyone that you're not going to like."_ Kurt eyes looked glass coated as the tears formed in them. _"I know this may be hard on you'll especially, since it will affect you all directly... I even spoke to Rachel and Mercedes who aren't too pleased with what I'm about to say..."_

_"Well...?"_ Puck asked anxiously.

_"I might transfer from McKinley."_

_"What?!"_ Was the general exclamation from everyone.

Everyone started talking at once asking what, why and where this was coming from?

_"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"_ Sam shouted grabbing everyone's attention. _"I thought we were here to support Kurt?" _Sam understood where Kurt was coming from.

_"Thanks Sam. I know its tough but it may be the safer thing for me. They haven't found any proof yet against those two and I don't feel safe at McKinley."_

Puck and Finn started shouting out that they could protect Kurt and beat the crap out of Azimio and Karofsky but Kurt nor Will agreed with that.

_"I think it's about time we call it a night"_ Will could barely stand straight as he fumbled while trying to get up. He grabbed his head as he felt dizzy.

_"Whoa!"_ Sam stood up swiftly to assist. _"Are you alright Mr. Schue?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"_ as he dragged his feet away only to stumble after one step.

_"I don't think you are"_ Sam placed Will's arm over his neck and he placed his arm around Will's waist. Puck helped Sam get Will to the car.

_"Hey mum!"_ Finn shouted upstairs. _"Mr. Schue isn't feeling well, we're gonna take him home"_

_"Oh, he doesn't look so good."_ Carole stated as she came downstairs watching the boys carry Will out.

_"Maybe something was spoilt, I don't know"_ Kurt looked clueless himself. _"Bye guys, thanks for coming."_

_"I can take him"_ Puck stated as they reached by Finn's truck.

**"Santana is a genius. This plan is going to be great!"** Puck thought to himself as he smirked but tried to avoid anyone seeing him.

_"I'll go with you. You can't do everything by yourself."_ Sam offered.

_"Its true Noah. You'll need help. Finn you can go to help as well, just be careful"_ Carole kissed her boy on the cheek and walked back to the door.

**"Dammit... This was not part of the plan"** Puck began to think to himself **"what am I gonna do?"**

Puck tried coming up with a plan of action but he knew to himself that he was no schemer. As they pulled into Will's driveway, they all geared up for a potentially weird situation.

_"Guys you know its really ok. I can get upstairs myself."_ Will insisted but he still tripped trying to get out the car.

_"Nice try Mr. Schue"_ Finn stated as they all laughed.

It took them about 20 minutes before they could get to the 3rd floor of Mr. Schue's apartment building. He lived on the 5th. The next task was opening the door.

_"That's the wrong key, its the silver one"_ Finn pointed out.

_"Which silver one dufus! They're like 12 silver ones."_

_"Guys, let me show you which one it is"_ Will interjected.

After about half a minute of fumbling with the door, it suddenly opened.

_"Will? What happened?"_

_"Ugh, who are you?!"_ Finn and Sam exclaimed. Their faces were full of shock, not only as to the door opening, but the person standing in the doorway. The only person that should be there, is Casper or Terri and it was neither.

_"I'm an old friend of Will's"_ the blonde hair, blue eyed gentleman stated as he proceeded to help the boys bring in Will.

_"Bryy-an?"_ Will squinted as he watched up. _"What are you doing here?"_ Will was starting to feel a bit better. Regaining his senses so to speak.

_"I got a call saying it was urgent that I come across. I remember last time I was here, you showed me where the spare key was, so I just let myself in."_

**"Oh my God!"** Puck said to himself barely being able to keep it together. **"Bryan Ryan is here. Bryan Ryan. I feel so bad though, spiking Mr. Schue's drinks was kind of unnecessary now that I think of it... But it doesn't matter, because the plan is going as scheduled."**

_"Thanks a lot guys, I don't know what happened, I was fine all day."_ Will finally being able to construct full sentences again.

_"It's ok Mr. Schue, we don't choose when we want to get sick."_ Sam stooped in front of Will who was now on the couch. Sam was a bit worried, after all he did have a crush on his new favourite teacher.

_"Alright guys, I think its time to go, got to drop you 2 back home."_ Puck was just ready to leave so that Will and Bryan could have just a bit more alone time.

_"See you all tomorrow"_ Will tried shouting as they left.

_"You two have fun now"_ Puck grinned and shut the door.

Bryan got up to lock up and turned to get some water for Will and wine for himself.

_"Why the hell are you liming with your students?"_

_"We were at a welcome home party for a kid who was hospitalised. Why are you even here Bryan? You never return my calls or texts. Nothing."_

_"Maybe because half the time they are drunk ones. When is the last time you called that you weren't drunk?... Oh, I remember... Never. We barely even speak to begin with. Last time I saw you was when I came to check out your school's art program and that glee club man tried to hit on me."_

_"Ok ok... Don't shout... My head is pounding. That's Sandy, but he got fired. Who called you here? And I'm sorry. Its just... After Terri left, a lot of old feelings came back up I guess."_

_"Some woman... She said she was a friend. And what feelings?"_

_"Yeah... We had some good times"_ Will smiled as he placed his hand on Bryan's palm, who at first seemed to not mind but then swiftly moved his hand.

_"What are you doing Will?"_

_"I was just holding your hand like we used to at the back of the choir room."_

Bryan was trying his best to suppress how he felt. _"Will... That was about 15 years ago. I haven't even thought about things like that."_ The truth is Bryan did think about it. Maybe not a lot of the time, but those moments where he looked back at high school life and wondered what if...

Will closed the space between the two, making Bryan flinch a bit until their lips made contact.

_"Will, what are you doing?"_ Bryan said muffled as he was being kissed. He didn't kiss back but he didn't stop Will either. It was as if he wanted it but at the same time, he didn't.

_"I'm taking charge. You clearly don't want to."_

The kiss grew more intense as both began to try to dominate the situation. Bryan then stopped.

_"I am very well capable of taking charge."_ Bryan pushed will firmly back on the couch and straddled himself across Will's lap. _"This enough charge for you?"_

Bryan resumed the kiss while he began to gyrate his hips on Will.

**"Oh God this feels great. Bryan Ryan. The one guy whose ass I wanted to tap 15 years ago."** Will thought to himself as he began to feel his member shifting around.

_"Wow, big boy. I can feel you through my pants! Someone's excited..?!"_ Will felt a bit embarrassed at how quickly he'd been turned on.

_"Sorry.."_ Will giggled embarrassingly. _"It's been a while.."_

The tongue battling continued as they ripped off the shirts. Bryan's chest was smooth as Will passed his hands up and down his body. Will's chest was a bit hairy but neat. Bryan couldn't help but notice how it trailed down to his belt line and disappeared. Will broke the kiss that had been going on to ease Bryan up. He began kissing his stomach and continued kissing upwards until he was sucking on Bryan's neck. Bryan moaned as Will worshipped his body.

_"Don't leave any love marks in public view please."_ Bryan stated. Barely being able to keep it together.

_"So how about I leave one here"_ Will slid his way down to Bryan's stomach and bit down on it.

_"Uuuuuhhhh!"_ Bryan threw his head back with the unexpected pain and pleasure he got from the bite.

Will eased Bryan up, so he could take off his shorts.

_"Can we take this to the bedroom?"_ Bryan asked and they resumed their make out session.

_"Sure"_ Bryan was still on top of will, so Will stood up, holding Bryan, who wrapped his legs around Will and they made their way to Will's bedroom.

Will threw Bryan on to his bed and began to take off his belt.

_"Allow me"_ Bryan teased as he crawled his way to the end of the bed. After shoving Will's jeans to the floor, Bryan then palmed the imprint on Will's underwear. He began kissing Will's stomach just as Will had done him before and repaid Will by biting him and leaving a hickey on the side of his stomach.

_"Ooowwww"_ Will yelled from the bite. He moaned as Bryan continued making love to his body. Bryan made his way up to Will's chest, leaving little marks all over and as he made his way back down, he lowered Will's boxers.

**"Splat!"** Will's erection sprung up hitting his stomach after being trapped. As it made its way back down, a line of precum stretched from Will's stomach to the end of his shaft.

Bryan teased Will as he started pumping his member at a slow rate. Will started thrusting his hips backward and forward to help the stimulation. _"Aaawww yeaah Bry... Just like that..."_ Bryan could see Will was enjoying it, so he continued giving Will a hand job but he also started licking him. He used his tongue from Will's balls and made his way right up to the top. _"Ooooh shit!"_ Will bucked not expecting that amount of pleasure to come from such a tiny act. _"Please don't make me beg Bryan"_ Will was becoming a bit anxious, especially since it had been a while.

_"Sure thing then"_ Bryan smirked as he opened his mouth to put the head of Will's dick in his mouth. He tongued the slit at the top and made Will buck and quiver again. _"If I'm giving you the chills now, what will happen when I actually blow you?"_ Bryan teased at Will right before he started going down on him. Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he threw it backward. _"Aaawww holy shit!"_ Bryan had definitely given head before. _"Aaww yeah suck me"_ Will began to take back dominance in the situation as he grabbed the back of Bryan's head and started thrusting his hip back and forth, using Bryan's mouth as if it where his ass. _"Ah! Yeah Bry...! That's it! Choke on it!"_ Bryan began gagging as Will showed no mercy in allowing Bryan up for air. Eventually Bryan pushed his way off, a trail of spit following. Will pushed Bryan back on the bed and leaned in for start another make out session.

Will spun Bryan around and pulled off his underwear. Bryan positioned himself so that his ass was pointing into the air. Will licked his lips as he watched Bryan's ass. _"Eat my ass Schuester."_ Bryan demanded, to which Will obliged. He stuck his face in between Bryan's cheeks and started licking his hole, swiping his tongue up and down. _"Aaaawwww, holy shit Schuester! That feels fucking amazing!"_ Bryan moaned and rocked his ass to get more pleasure out of the rimming. He clenched on to the sheets and bit his lip to prevent screaming out too loud. Will's face was buried in Bryan's ass. _"Aaah, aaah, aaaaaaahhh! Schuester!"_ Bryan moaned and shouted. He managed not to release even though Will's tongue made it so close to happening. _"I need you inside me"_ Bryan begged Will. _"Please."_ Will smirked as he stopped rimming Bryan.

Will stretched across to the bed side table and pulled out a condom which he slid on. _"Stay on your knees."_ Will squirted some lube on to his fingers and applied it on Bryan's hole before he slowly shoved his rod into him. Bryan gripped the bed sheets tighter as Will began penetrating him. _"Ooh God"_ Bryan arched his back as Will began thrusting harder, sending his head backwards.

_"How do you like that?"_ Will teased.

_"Shut up..."_ Part of Bryan still despised Will just a bit for all the calls and how things ended in high school.

Will soon increased the pace at which he thrusting. Both Bryan and Will moaned in their heated encounter. Will pulled out of Bryan, much to his displeasure, but he grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Will lay tender swift kisses to the back of his neck and along his shoulders and arms. Will then positioned himself and sent his pole into Bryan's ass. _"Fuck.."_ Bryan pounded the wall as the sudden penetration caught him off guard.

_"What? Did I hurt you?"_ Will asked as he stopped.

_"Did I say you hurt me? Just continue..."_

Will pumped himself in and out of Bryan, their sweat beginning to mix as his chest pressed against Bryan's back and he thrust his hip up into him. Will put his hand around Bryan and grabbed his dick and started stroking in time whiled he impaled Bryan. _"Uuhhh, uuhhh"_ Bryan quivered as Will found his prostate and let out moans as Will jerked him off. Will swung Bryan around so that he was bent over the end up the bed. He continued thrusting into Bryan continuously hitting his prostate _"I'm gonna! Uh! Uh! I'm gonna cuuum"_ Bryan shouted as a rope of white sprayed from his cock on to Will's bed sheet. _"Uh, fuck, uuuhhhhh"_ Bryan grunted as Will continued thrusting into and stroking him, trying to squeeze every last drop out. Will was still fucking Bryan but soon enough he pulled out and ripped off the condom. Will turned Bryan around and shoved him down to his knees. Bryan understood and began sucking and stroking Will's cock. Will bucked his hips in time while he grabbed Bryan's thin blonde hair. _"Oh God! I'm near! Oh shit!"_ Bryan's mouth was around Will's cock as his cum shot out. Bryan felt it hit different parts inside his mouth as Will released his load. The amount of cum couldn't be contained as Bryan eased his mouth off Will's member and cum remained all over it and began dripping and oozing from Bryan's mouth and Will's shaft. _"Oh God, that was amazing...!"_ Will stated as he watched Bryan who was wiping his mouth.

_"At least you're good for something Schuester"_ Will could hear the condescending tone Bryan had but he also felt like Bryan wanted to be there for something more.

_"Bet none of your students could do that for ya"_ Bryan boasted.

Will immediately thought about Finn. **"Will, you don't have to feel bad. Finn isn't interested in you, we're not together, nothing."** Will didn't realise he had been thinking to himself for such a long period of time.

_"Heeeeyyyy... Wiiiilllll!"_ A voice startled him grabbing his attention. _"Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry."_

_"There are some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge."_

Will lay on his bed as Bryan left for the kitchen. He had no idea what was going to happen with Bryan. Conflicting feelings about Finn began popping into his head and he just lay there thinking.


End file.
